1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a training device for golfers, and is particularly useful for improving the golfer's swing at the point where the club head strikes the ball. This device allows a golfer to see the club head position at this point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to develop devices to assist a golfer in improving the golf swing. Many books discuss the physical movements, positions and muscle sensations during the swing. None allows a golfer to see or to visualize what happens at the point where a club head strikes a ball. A golfer can see the flight of the ball after he/she swings, and try to infer what happened in hindsight. The golfer actually sees the club head only as a blur, however, because the club head is moving too fast to be seen clearly at the point of impact.
Devices such as accelerometers attached to a club, and pivots built into a club shaft, do not tell a golfer what a club head is doing at the point of ball contact. High speed video cameras are of limited use to golfers. Many golfers cannot remember their feelings or movements during a swing. Other devices use a club head detection system to illuminate a set of displays after a swing has been made. These devices do not allow the golfer to see what the club head was doing during the swing.